Of Valentines and Chocolate Lube
by WhiteLiliesWithAScar
Summary: "It's a tradition to give presents to your lover, don't you know that?" Leaning down and pressing his own bare chest against the blonde, he whispered softly into Erwin's ears, 'So I'm giving you the best sex of the year.' EruRi. Yaoi. Explicit content. Oneshot for Valentines. Please R&R! C:


(Disclaimer: All characs belong to Shingeki's rightful creator.)

(A/N - Collab done with a fellow EruRi fujou fan for Valentines. To sum it up, it's sexy smut with lil fluff at end. :D I'm sorry if we got carried away with the smut scenes lol. That aside, please do read and enjoy. :) Happy Valentines to all!)

**(WARNING: NSFW; INVOLVES MORE THAN JUST PRETTY BOYS KISSING! And with some really light BD!)**

* * *

Lately, Erwin was troubled about Levi.

Levi had been extremely enthusiastic in Titan killing and as the Commander of the Scouting legion, it made Erwin happy. But as Levi's lover, it worried him.

When prompted, _'Nothing, I just wanna leave earlier,'_ was what Levi would say. Even Levi's squad were puzzled by his strange behaviour albeit being proud of their corporal.

Besides that, Levi hardly came around his office these nights. Normally, he would usually come around every night _that,_ or he would simply lie down on the couch and watch Erwin read the documents.

_'I like to watch you work',_ is what Levi would always say when Erwin asked him why he still stayed up despite yawning. Erwin wanted to believe Levi's fatigue was due to his recent Titan killing spree, but wild numerous thoughts would not stop plaguing his mind.

_'Is Levi getting sick of me?'_

_'He wants to end the operation quickly because I'm around right?'_

_'He wouldn't come to my office anymore. Does that means he doesn't want to do it with me, right?'_

Little did Erwin know, Levi was planning a little surprise for him. The surprise made him blush and grin a lot whenever he thought about it, making it hard for him to stay around everyone else, especially Erwin. As a busy Commander and a dumb lover, it was no wonder that Erwin would not notice that Valentine is coming up in a few days time.

* * *

The next several days passed by and there was still no difference in Levi's attitude of ignoring the Commander. The most he would do was a mere nod as a greeting when he passed by. Even when Erwin would ask what was wrong, the petit Captain would just shrug his shoulders, implying that there was nothing to tell him about.

The silence was slowly driving him insane and the ignorance from Levi was beginning to affect his work. The gradually increasing creases on his forehead and sunken eyes began to draw attention from his colleagues and his men, many inquiring about his state in a worried tone. Knowing that their questions were purely out of concern, he couldn't help but want to shout at them that there wasn't anything wrong with him. It was Levi!

Unable to tolerate it any longer, Erwin headed towards Levi's room after their usual scouting mission, knowing that the man would be there. After giving the wooden door several good knocks, he said,

"I'm coming in, Levi."

He tested the doorknob and the door swung in easily without any resistance

There on the bed, Erwin saw the silhouette of Levi's back, the view he had missed for these past few days. Walking slowly towards Levi so that he would not wake him up, Erwin started wondering if Levi was really asleep. Erwin softened his footsteps as he walked closer to the bed and soon enough, he started hearing soft, muffled moans from the supposedly asleep Levi. As the distance between them shortened, Erwin noticed that Levi's body was shaking and trembling under the covers. Instantly becoming worried, Erwin quickened his footsteps, thinking that Levi might be down with sickness due to the recent intense Titan killings.

Pulling away the covers, Erwin's eyes were feasted by the sight of Levi pleasuring himself. Levi lost it at Erwin's sudden appearance, and along with the thick white semen, a loud moan escaped Levi's lips.

At that moment, it was sheer pleasure for both men. Erwin, now aroused, embraced Levi.

"I thought you were sick. You had me worried," Erwin reprimanded Levi with a tone of concern.

"Back off, bastard. Keep your boner away, geez." Levi pushed Erwin an arm's length away.

Erwin breathed in deeply and a smile crept onto his lips. How much he had missed the touch of Levi's slender body and the smell of his sweat and cum.

While immersed in his thoughts, Levi tied Erwin's wrists with his leather straps swiftly, leaving Erwin no time to react. Meeting Erwin's surprised face, Levi smirked.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Erwin."

"What's the meaning of all this?" Erwin queried, his face clearly showing signs of confusion as he tried to move his bounded wrists.

It was no good. His wrists were perfectly tied down to the bed rails.

"It's Valentines, stupid, didn't you listen to me earlier?" Levi smirked, a hand reaching towards the underside of the bed and pulling out a black blindfold. "It's a tradition to give presents to your lover, don't you know that?"

Leaning down and pressing his own bare chest against the blonde, he whispered softly into Erwin's ears,

'_So I'm giving you the best sex of the year.'_

Erwin gulped, a sudden shiver ran down his spine as he felt another throb in his lower half, his pants already becoming unbearably tight.

"Apparently, by shutting out your sense of vision, you become more aware to other sensations compared to normal," Levi started, his hands deftly unbuttoning Erwins' white shirt and exposing the fairly muscled chest that he had longed to see. "For example…"

'…_The sense of touch.'_

The black head traced a finger from Erwin's collarbone, went past the sternum and onto the lines in between his pectorals. He pressed his palm against the man's abs, lightly massaging the muscles as he ventured down even further until he reached the waistband of his trousers and gave it a soft tug.

"L-Levi…"

Already breathing heavily himself from having to touch Erwin's skin after that short period of abstinence, Levi looked at the man beneath him. Erwin was already gasping, his face slightly tinted red from the stimulation. His hard erection urgently pressed against Levis' own hard on, possibly staining the beige pants Erwin was wearing with precum.

"Guess I have no choice but to help you then," Levi said while hungrily unzipping Erwin's pants. Since it is Valentines, Levi thought of treating Erwin with something good and kinky which he had longed to try out.

Not knowing what to expect, the blindfolded and tied up Erwin throbbed with fear and excitement. He never knew Levi could be so dominant and would have such kinks. The fact that despite loving him for so many years, Levi had still managed to keep something so sexy from him aroused him so very much.

Levi could see it in Erwin's face that he was fully aroused although Levi had not done much yet. Smirking, Levi took out his secret weapon of the day and generously squeezed a whole lot of it onto Erwin's bare body.

"L-L-Levi! What is that?!" Erwin almost screamed as he felt something cold and sticky on his body.

"Well, well…" Levi smeared the gel all over Erwin's body and brought his finger onto his nipples.

"It's chocolate-flavoured lube," Levi continued while licking Erwin's right nipple and fondling his left nipple with his hand.

"W-w-what?! Where did you get that from?!"

Not in a million years would Erwin have thought that Levi would actually go out of his way to pleasure him so much; not that he was complaining.

As though he could read his mind, Levi said, "You bastard. You think I'd go out and get this? I confiscated it from that tall large blonde from 104th trainee squad. That disgusting bastard..."

Erwin giggled a little, finding it hilarious that Levi was calling the boy disgusting while he was the one actually using the thing.

Suddenly feeling annoyed at the sudden giggle, Levi gave the nipple he had in his hand a good hard pinch, eliciting an 'Ouch!' from Erwin.

Letting out a satisfied harrumph, he continued with his work in driving Erwin crazy. He massaged the lube over the muscled chest, giving the perky pink nipples an additional rub than other parts just so he could hear Erwin's aroused moans.

"Hungry, Erwin?" Levi asked the man below him, a tongue lapping up the edible lube on his chest before moving up to Erwin's chin. _"Say 'ah'…"_

Erwin obediently opened his mouth (just in case Levi felt like pinching his nipples again if he didn't listen), and in the next moment, Levi's mouth covered his own and a hasty chocolate-tasting tongue immediately found his own.

"Nnnh, Levi…" Erwin moaned, the sensation of Levi's tongue rubbing against his own and occasionally lapping at the sensitive part of his palate was beyond arousing.

As Levi continued his aggressive tongue-wrestling with the Commander, he grinded his hips against Erwin's hard erection, causing the man to moan more in ecstasy. Not long after, the man shuddered violently beneath him and the exposed briefs Erwin was wearing became wet, a few drops of cum escaping past the waistband and land on his lubed stomach.

"Cumming just from a kiss? What a pervert," Levi teased, detaching his mouth from Erwin's mouth, a trail of drool trickled down the corner of his lips.

"And who's the one doing as he pleases?" Erwin gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Levi ignored the question as he glanced at the deflated 'Erwin junior' after pulling the man's briefs and pants off.

"How am I going to do anything with you looking like this?" Levi slid a finger along the deflated 'junior'.

"Why don't…you give it a _kiss?_" Erwin smirked.

"'Fine, but I need to be pleasured as well."

After saying that, Levi shifted his position so that his crotch was facing Erwin. Despite being together for years, they has never tried this position before and knowing that excited Levi to the point that he started leaking precum.

Slowly, Levi started kissing Erwin's lower half, eventually proceeding to nibble at the head and pulling the skin off. Aroused himself, Levi's pre cum dripped onto Erwin's face, surprising the man below him. Erwin knew the smell of Levi's cum. He had an idea to what was going on and what he would be looking at if he was not blindfolded, so he lifted his head up from the bed and explored what was in front him with his wet tongue.

"Nghnn," Levi moaned when Erwin's tongue found his erection and started pleasuring him with his skills. Refusing to lose (Due to his pride of being humanity's strongest), Levi started working more on Erwin's. He stuck out his tongue to the area under the foreskin, circling its head while massaging his testicles. While Levi worked away, Erwin focused on stimulating Levi with only his tongue as his hands were bounded. Knowing that both him and Levi were near their limits, Erwin sucked harder and started gently nibbling down as he goes. As he reached its head, he nibbled much harder, causing Levi to explode in his mouth, which then led to his own release in the other's mouth.

Shuddering and panting, Levi breathlessly lies down on Erwin's body while his erection rests on the man's face. Not moving an inch, Erwin smirked, eagerly curious on what he would do next, knowing that Levi would sense his curiosity.

"Damn it, bastard, don't think you've won."

Levi recollected himself and picked himself up. Reaching for the lubricant, Levi squeezed another generous amount on Erwin's lower half, resulting in the man's soft moans and an almost immediate throbbing erection.

"Erwin, do you know what snack I like best?" Levi asked while he slowly positioned himself right above Erwin.

Giving a chuckle, Erwin demanded for the answer even though he had a good guess of it.

"_...Chocolate banana," _Levi whispered as he thrusted Erwin's attentive genitalia into his own body, hitting the deepest part in one hard thrust.

Erwin was so surprised by Levi's move that he had almost lost control and came again, but fortunately enough, he held on. How he wished his blindfold was off so that he could see that erotic face behind the loud moan at that instant when Levi thrusted himself onto Erwin's lower half. He could feel the tightness and warmth that engulfed him and the warm pre cum that dripped onto his lower abdomen. He can imagine how much Levi was throbbing right now. Oh, how longed to see his face.

_'Say Levi, don't you think it's time to take the blindfold off?'_

At least that was what Erwin had wanted to ask, but the constant squeezing of his erection by Levi's tightening rectal walls had rendered him speechless.

"L-Levi." Erwin called out the name of his beloved who was busy getting himself off with Erwin's erection enthusiastically while letting out sweet cries of ecstasy.

The slow and shallow thrusts that had started their sex slowly escalated into a much more vigorous and violent manner and Erwin couldn't help but to _'lend a hand'_ by thrusting his hips upwards roughly as Levi slid down on his erection.

"Er-Erwin," Levi started moaning, his hands gripping tightly onto the blonde's legs to prevent himself from falling backwards.

Somewhere in between the hard passionate movements, the blindfold robbing Erwin of his vision slipped below his eyes, allowing the Commander a glimpse of the glorious sight before him.

Slicked in sweat and lubricant he had slathered over Erwin's body earlier, the infamous Captain gasped and moaned as he continuously impaled himself with Erwin's erection, his pink nipples clearly stood out against his flushed pale skin.

"S-Stop getting- Ahh-bigger," Levi gasped, noticing that the man was no longer blindfolded and was eyeing him hungrily as he moved.

"L-Levi, untie me…untie me now," Erwin demanded, almost forcefully.

The desire to hold the smaller man in his arms was no longer containable. He wanted to fuck the man so hard until Levi was wrecked with pleasure.

"Why don't – Mmph – Why don't you _beg?_"

'Beg'? The word 'beg' didn't exist in his dictionary. As the commander of the Scouting Legion, the word was a complete stranger to him. Even if he was directed to do so by the love of his life, Erwin just couldn't put down his pride to beg. However, he always had his way around things; with the Legion members, the government and, of course, Levi. There was no need to beg; all he simply had to do was charm his way through. Why not make good use of his beautiful physiques when he was blessed with them?

"Levi," Erwin called out his name, continuously thrusting himself into the pleasurable spot, shivering and moaning.

"Levi, untie me, please," Erwin raised his voice to make sure his request would not be drowned out by Levi's sexy moans.

Head filled with pleasure, Levi once again ignored Erwin's request and continued his 'dance' on Erwin's body, violently trying to pleasure every inch of his own body while letting his hands run free, leaving love marks on Erwin's body unintentionally. Having a rough idea of what was going on, Erwin sped up his pounding. He pounded deep into Levi, slowly for the few times, and then gained speed, pounding into him much faster but removing it out just as fast so that Levi would yearn for it more.

"Erwin! Er-Erwin!"

Levi's moans turned into soundless pants as he called out his name, his grip on the man's thighs became tighter. Erwin knew that he was almost at his limit, so he gathered as much energy as he could at that moment. Using his waist muscles, he thrusts himself deep and hard all the way into Levi, which had the smaller man above him explode blissfully. With Levi limp and lying weakly on him, Erwin took the chance to request for his freedom again.

"Yeah, okay," Levi finally obliged to Erwin's request. He was tired and couldn't continue anymore, so why bother keeping Erwin tied?

He got off Erwin, untied his hands and got rid of the blindfold before walking casually to a table for a cup of tea. Finally free, Erwin sat up on the bed and stretched his stiff wrists. As he looked over to Levi's side, he was welcomed by the beautiful sight of naked Levi who was walking around the room trying to find some teacups and pots, not bothered with the dribbling cum down his inner thighs. Feeing unsatisfied, Erwin went over to Levi's side, picked him up with one arm and walked over to the nearest table.

"Erwin?! What are you doing?! Let me go!" Levi raised his voice as he hated being picked up in such manner (as it made him appear small and weak).

Erwin set him down on the table as he lifted both Levi's legs, leaving Erwin's waist the only place Levi could hold onto.

"Did you think that was enough, Levi?" Erwin asked, lifting the man's legs higher, leaving him in an embarrassing yet convenient position.

"Well, there're still leftovers of that chocolate lubricant," Levi subtly hinted as he eyed the blonde's enlarging member. "And it's rude not to finish it up, don't you think so, Commander?"

Erwin gave a smirk, preparing himself in between the man's thighs.

"There's no need for that when you're already so wet with my cum," Erwin murmured perversely into Levi's ear, giving a good and hard thrust into Levi, eliciting a loud moan from his beloved. "See how easily it's going in?"

"You pervert," Levi gasped as Erwin gave another few thrusts. "I should have – Nngh – kept you tied to that damned bed…"

"You sure of that?" Erwin taunted, leaving red kiss marks across the younger man's neck as he gripped onto Levi's own hard-on and gave it a few pumps.

"Mmnhh! Bastard!" Levi hissed, his body pleasurably numbed by the constant thrusting from the man towering over him.

At that particular moment, several knocks on the door came and Levi felt a sudden chill run down his spine.

"Captain Levi!" The voice unmistakably belonging to a certain underage brunet from the 104th Trainee Squad came from behind the door. "Captain Levi!"

"…You locked the door, right?" Levi asked Erwin softly, who was still deep inside of Levi, while mentally sending him telepathic messages to pull his dick out.

A sinister grin formed at Erwin's lips. His hold onto Levi's love handles loosened and it had almost seemed that the blonde was going to retrieve his engorged member from the Captain's insides. But the moment he had let go, he suddenly leaned towards Levi, inadvertently pushing him against the wooden table and trapping the black head there.

"What are you doing?!" Levi hissed, a sudden surge of panic welled up inside. "Unghh!"

Erwin ignored the man's displeased outcry and continued his vigorous but rhythmic motions of screwing the man, purposefully hitting at that sensitive spot inside Levi to draw out loud explicit moans from the man.

"I don't know," Erwin started, nibbling on the earlobe in front of him, not relenting in his hip movements in the slightest. "I might have left it _unlocked…_"

All Levi could do was give the man a dark glare as he had to cover his mouth with his hands to stifle the load moans that threaten to escape past his lips. But even his glare didn't hold long as Erwin gave another hard push.

"There's no need to hold back your voice, Levi," Erwin taunted in a teasing manner. "Let Eren hear how well you cry in my arms."

"Captain Levi?" the innocent boy outside the door called out for the Captain, clueless of the obscene act unfolding in the room. "That's funny…I thought I saw him enter his room earlier."

Levi bit down hard on his lower lip, his control at staying quiet was slowly crumbling under Erwin's undeniably great sex techniques and his voice grew louder with every subsequent moan.

"Imagine if he opens the door now, just to find his highly respected Captain getting fucked by the Commander," Erwin continued his vulgar taunts, his thrusts gradually gaining speed. "Moaning and writhing underneath me so deliciously with that cum-stained body of yours...On seeing my dick in your cute little ass, I wonder how he'll react."

As though his words were the cue, the doorknob twitched a little, indicating the brunet outside had his hand on it. Levi's heartbeat raced, an unknown feeling swelling deep inside of him. The Captain had a reputation to take care of and to be found in such a obscene position with his higher up would land him in a messy situation that would permanently damage his name. But somewhere deep within him, the thrill of being caught red-handed and getting into such a screwed up situation was more than arousing in the weirdest sense.

"I'm – I'm cumming." Levi barely breathed the words out, before letting out his orgasm in between their bodies.

After a few thrusts, Erwin ejaculated for the second time inside the man before slumping down on Levi to catch his breath from the passionate sex.

Exactly at that moment, Levi caught a glimpse of the doorknob turning and the color drained away from his face. Did the stupid Commander not lock the door?

"Oh, it's locked…I guess he went out or something…" A dejected voice spoke outside, before the sounds of shuffling feet resounded after him.

The Captain breathed a sigh of relief, the tension he felt inside him vanished along with the fear he had earlier.

"Did you seriously think I would let someone walk into your room to see you in such a state?" Erwin asked, nuzzling his nose against Levi's neck. "I'm not the type to share such a rare delicacy, darling."

Levi gave the man on him a good shove and got off the table (now messily stained with their bodily fluids). His legs wobbled a little bit as he walked due to the ache lingering at his hips for so much sex, but it wasn't that bad that he couldn't walk at all.

"Damn you, Pervwin," Levi scowled, wearing his clothes while he made tea at the sink after he had made sure there were no more remnants of Erwin's cum inside his ass.

'Pervwin? That's funny, coming from you," Erwin chuckled as he embraced his little lover from behind, sneakily giving a peck on his neck.

"Go and get dressed, you bastard," Levi said, feeling Erwin's lower half pressing against his skin.

Knowing the man would not be physically able to withstand another round of his passionate loving, Erwin smirked as he obeyed his little lover's order to get dressed. The two then proceeded to have their tea together at the now-clean table, enjoying each other's presence.

Out of the sudden, the blackhead put down his cup and looked at the blonde.

"This isn't right," he said.

"What isn't?" the blonde asked.

"It's Valentine's, dumbass," Levi said, slightly worried that Erwin might misunderstand it for a dissatisfaction with the amount of sex.

"I see…let's go then!" Erwin said as he walked over to pick Levi up princess-style.

Levi kept silent until Erwin's hand reaches the doorknob.

"I swear I will break your hand if –"

As though it was the signal, Erwin put Levi back onto the ground on his feet, trying to stifle a grin.

"Shall we go to my usual restaurant for a good meal?' Erwin suggested as he led his beloved out the door. (like the proper gentleman he is)

As they walked into the city, the Commander wouldn't stop introducing all the good dishes from the restaurant to the silently walking Levi. It was not hard for Erwin to notice that his lover was glaring at the lovingly holding hand couples that had walked past them with an obvious hint of jealousy.

"You know what? I'll get you something special tomorrow." Erwin smiled as he casually held the other man's hand firmly.

Embarrassed, Levi tried to pull his hand away, but he eventually gave in to the warmth of his lover's larger hand. At that moment, he felt absolutely blessed to have this man in his life, who had been the bright sun that had lit and guided him through his long dark path.

* * *

The next day, while Levi was reluctantly preparing for their morning meeting, his fellow colleague, Mike, turned up at his door with a fancily decorated box.

"Erwin said to pass this to you,"' he told Levi before exiting the meeting room, only turning around once when he appeared to have remembered what he had forgot to tell. "Hanji said she didn't peek inside."

Groaning because he knew that the shitty glasses-wearing freak must have seen what was inside, Levi unwrapped the fancy box and was greeted by an abundance of pink colour. Inside, a pink dust cleaner lay on top of shredded pink paper strips.

Although severely disapproving of the colour choice, he couldn't help but smile. He was glad that his blonde lover was aware that Levi preferred the practicality of gifts rather than some superficial gifts like chocolates.

Just as he was about to throw the box into the bin, he felt that there was some unaccounted additional weight in the box. After digging through the paper strips, Levi found a letter with _'Forever and always my kinky boy, Your Pervwin'_ on top of an oblong tube.

Curious, Levi uncapped the oblong tube and gave a slight squeeze, only to find out that it was strawberry-flavoured lube. The Captain chuckled and cursed affectionately,

"You stupid Pervwin."

* * *

(A/N- Please don't hesitate to leave a review if you liked this, or if there are any errors made in the fic! It'd be very much appreciated ;) )


End file.
